Guardian Angels
by Helike
Summary: Everyone of us has a guardian angel and Naruto is not an exception. Only that Naruto has two of them. A short story about Naruto and his two guardian angels. Oneshot. Possible spoilers for the chapter 367, but not clearly noticeable.


Short story about Naruto's guardian angels. Possible spoilers for the chapter 367. One-shot.  
**I do not own Naruto**

* * *

**Guardian Angels**

1.

Sometimes, when Naruto feels so down that he thinks he won't be able to take it anymore, he can sense that presence somewhere around him. It feels like a gentle, small hand stroking his hair or just touching his cheek so lightly that it feels like a gentle touch of wind on his face, but he knows it's not wind. The same hand would always wipe away his tears when he cried long time ago. He also remember a touch of warm lips on his forehead when she, he just **knows** it is 'she', happens to kiss him a while before he falls asleep.

He calls the owner of these gentle hands and warm lips his guardian angel and sometimes, when Naruto closes his eyes, he can see her, although his vision is always blurry and reminds him about these old, faded photos in which one still can see a picture, but all the details have disappeared. He knows that her hair is long and red and her eyes sparkle with humour, but he's not sure what colour her eyes are. Sometimes they seem to be as green as emerald, sometimes as grey as a sky a while before storm and sometimes they are as blue as his own. But he **knows** that she's the most beautiful woman he has ever seen.

When Naruto closes his eyes, her presence always becomes more real. In his mind she's like wind and always brings a scent that he connects with a meadow full of flowers which always smell the most intensely during these long, sunny, summer days.

Sometimes he can also hear her voice. It's as silent as a whisper but there is something about it that makes him immediately think about tinkling little bells and he often wonders if her laugh would sound similar. Usually he can't hear what she says, but a few times he has happened to catch one phrase: 'Be strong.' And he is, because his guardian angel says so.

Time passes by, but she still is by his side and he can't stop wondering whether his mother would be like his angel if she still was alive.

2.

Sometimes when Naruto trains and no matter how hard he tries, he can't do something, he can sense that other presence around him. It feels as if being patted on his arm. The hand is warm and strong and there is something soothing about it; something that makes him try again and again until he finally can accomplish what he's started. The same hand will ruffle his hair then and somewhere deep in his heart Naruto feels that he, Naruto just **knows** it's 'he', is proud of him.

He calls the owner of these strong hands his other guardian angel and sometimes when Naruto closes his eyes, he can see him, although in this case his vision also is always blurry just like in one of these old photos. But he knows that the man has blond hair, always kind of ruffled and somewhat longish, and that his eyes are blue and remind Naruto of pieces of sky caught and imprisoned in this form. Sometimes the man's face is serious and sometimes he smiles or even grins with exactly the same grin that Naruto can see in a mirror if he looks in it. There is something really familiar about this man and Naruto never knows whether the reason is that his angel seems to be similar to him, Naruto, or is it, because he is someone who Naruto knew long time ago.

The presence of his guardian angel always becomes more real when he closes his eyes. In his mind he's like water, warm and clear, and reminds him of one of these little lakes hidden in the forest, which he discovered long time ago during one of his little trips.

Sometimes he can also hear his angel's voice. It's not louder than a silent whisper, but it's deep and full of inner strength and even if Naruto usually can't understand what his angel says, the tone of this voice itself makes him feel better. Yet a few times he's managed to hear the man say: 'Be strong' and he is, because his angel says so.

Time passes by, he becomes stronger and stronger, but his guardian angel is still with him and Naruto can't help wondering whether his father, if he still was alive, would be like his guardian angel. 

* * *

The End. Hope you liked it


End file.
